Blueberries Are My Favorite Fruit!
by ayanotateyuri
Summary: Sayaka is the queen of embarrassing misunderstandings.


_**Author's Note**_

_Someone on Tumblr requested a MadoSaya so I was like eh why the hell not. Here's a lil' short story for you._

_By the way, I wrote the beginning of an original story. It's called "Amber's Magic Theory". You can find it on FictionPress, which I've linked on my profile. Please read it and tell me what you think!_

* * *

"Wow, the crepes they sell here are delicious!" Madoka chirped happily, wiping cream off her mouth with a napkin. "Especially since they put blueberries in them. They're my favorite fruit!"

"They sure are, but how did you eat that fast?" Sayaka replied, clearly distressed by her still half uneaten crepe. The two were sitting on a park bench together, the orange pallor of the setting sun reflecting off the water slowly trickling out of the circular fountain in front of them. "Are you sure you didn't secretly make a contract and wish to be the world's fastest crepe eater?" she asked suspiciously, sidling up closer to her pink haired friend.

"N-no, of course not, Sayaka chan!" she answered quickly. "My mom just always told me that you have to eat crepes quickly or else they're more fattening. Besides, it's not a contest, so don't worry about it!" Madoka took her Sayaka's hand in her own, staring determinedly into her blue eyes, afraid that she may begin to think less of herself because she ate her crepes slowly.

"Ok, ok, whatever you say Madoka." Taking another bite out of her crepe, she turned away, trying to hide the slight blush that rose to her cheeks when Madoka took her hand. _Cute, cute, cute, cute… _she thought to herself, unable to dispel the slight crush she had on her childhood friend.

When Sayaka turned her head, Madoka noticed a small puff of cream leftover on the corner of her mouth. "Oh, Sayaka chan, by the way, look!" She pointed to her own lips, trying to signal to Sayaka that she had food on her face.

The blue haired girl looked back at Madoka to see her pointing at her own lips. Immediately, the slight blush that remained on her face escalated until her whole face was beet red. _She's… she's pointing to her lips… she wants me to kiss her? Just like that? Madoka, I never knew you were like that! _

"Ma-Ma-Madoka, wowie, how bold!" Sayaka quickly stuttered out, unsure of what to do in a situation like this. "This is a side of Madoka Kaname that nobody has ever seen before, o-oh my!" She started fidgeting, internally battling with herself over whether she should drag it on to see where this would go or just hurry up and kiss her.

Madoka tilted her head, confused as to Sayaka was talking about. She'd grown used to Sayaka's strange antics over the years however, and decided not to ask what was going on. Instead, she continued pointing to her own lips. "Come on Sayaka chan, hurry up, people might see it…"

If Sayaka wasn't already blushing as hard as possible, she was now. Her whole head felt like it was on fire with pure nervousness. _She's playing the "shy" card! Oh my! Oh my oh my, she's really trying to seduce me now! I must retaliate! _Sayaka chortled out of pure panic and put her hands on her beet red cheeks. "Y-you're worried someone might see? Don't worry, it's completely natural! Maybe we w-want someone to see, heheheh…" _Two can play at this game, Madoka Kaname! _

The pink haired girl was taken aback by Sayaka's response. This was weird even for Sayaka standards. _Why does she want to walk around with cream on her face…? _She wondered to herself. "I-I mean I _guess _it's natural… but it's also kind of dirty…" she stammered out, totally perplexed at this point.

_Dirty? Dirty? Does she like dirty things? _It took all of Sayaka's willpower to keep her mouth from falling open in shock right then and there. _Does she want to do dirty things? Oh my, Madoka YOU'RE the dirty one here! T-though I suppose, I can give you my first time! But first, you'll have to marry me, heeheeheeheehehhehehehehhe… _Lost in her fantasies, Sayaka started giggling to herself, almost out of nowhere.

Now Madoka was REALLY creeped out. _W-what if the crème is actually a Witch's Kiss? _She suddenly thought to herself. _Oh no! Sayaka chan's in danger! I'll save you, I promise! _"H-here, I'll get it for you, don't worry!" Madoka got up on her knees, and moved closer to Sayaka to remove the offending spot of crème once and for all.

_Wait, no, I have to make the first move! Here goes nothing, Madoka my bride!_ Mustering her courage, Sayaka wrapped her arms around Madoka and pulled her close so that their lips met. Finally having claimed her lips, Sayaka reached up to touch Madoka's cheek, lost in their embrace. _Ahhhh… there, see, you finally got your kiss, you impatient, dirty girl! _she thought at Madoka, even though they had no telepathic link to communicate over. Meanwhile, Madoka was beyond perplexed. Her mind was nothing but a constant loop of _Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?_. Her best friend had kissed her out of nowhere, and she had no idea how to react. _I-is this the power of a Witch's Kiss? Or are best friends supposed to kiss? W-w-wha…hhhhhhhnnnnnnn… _Although Madoka had no idea what was going on, she was just as weak to kisses as she was perplexed, and soon enough she felt as if she was melting into Sayaka, simply enjoying the embrace.

When their lips finally parted, Sayaka broke into a huge, goofy smile, while Madoka stumbled back onto her rear, blinking quickly as if she was dizzy. "What's wrong, Madoka, shocked by how good a kisser I am even though you were asking for it?" the blue haired girl taunted.

Madoka shook her head to come to her senses and sat back up. "N-no… I mean yes… I mean… Sayaka chan, I wasn't asking for a kiss, I was trying to tell you you had crème on your face!"

Sayaka froze as soon as she heard Madoka's words. Her heartbeat thumping loudly in her ears, she slowly reached up to touch her own lips, and felt that there was indeed crème there, albeit smushed slightly by the kiss. As soon as she realized the misunderstanding, her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. _SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. OH MY GOD, I JUST SEXUALLY HARASSED MADOKA!_

"O-oh my god, oh my god, Madoka, I am SO SO SO sorry, I misunderstood, I thought you were… Oh god, I'm so sorry," Sayaka started stuttering out, her eyes filling up with tears at the thought of possibly hurting her best friend. _This is the end, she's going to hate me now, I should've known, who would want to kiss me? Oh no no no no…._ Her mind was a runon mess of self-loathing and regret.

"No, no, Sayaka chan, it's alright, please calm down!" Madoka replied, her face almost as pink as her hair. "I… I l-liked the kiss! It's okay!" She put her hands on her friend's shoulders, trying to get her to listen to reason.

"Nooooooooo, you're just saying that to make me feel better, I kissed you without you wanting it, oh god I am the lowest of the low, I'm so fucked up…" Sayaka continued to mourn, tears streaming down her face.

_You've got to be kidding me, _Madoka dryly thought to herself. "Sayaka chan, please stop quoting Evangelion and listen to me! I liked the kiss, it's alright, let's kiss again!" Seeing that none of her words were reaching her friend, Madoka decided to take matters into her own hands. Jumping off the park bench, she dragged Sayaka up to her feet and reached up to kiss her right on the lips for the second time.

Unfortunately for both of them, Sayaka had been unprepared for this sudden shift of balance, and clumsily stumbled forward, knocking the both of them into the fountain. With a splash, both of them were soaked to the bone.

There was a silence between the both of them for a moment. Finally, Sayaka spoke up.

"I'm cold," she stated.

"Me too," Madoka replied. _She must be thinking such bad things about herself right now, _Madoka thought to herself. _I have to fix her broken heart!_ "W-want to have a sleepover at your house and make out?" she asked a little too bluntly for her own taste.

Sayaka's jaw dropped once again upon hearing Madoka's words. Nodding slowly, she picked herself out of the water, wringing out the excess water from her skirt. Madoka did the same. Unable to look Madoka in the eyes, Sayaka snatched the pink haired girl's hand and started walking. "W-well, let's go get started on that!" she commanded, her voice breaking and betraying her nervousness.

Madoka couldn't help but giggle to herself.

_Sayaka chan really is cute!_


End file.
